Patent Document 1 discloses a piezoelectric element as a conventional electric machine converting element, for example. This piezoelectric element is formed by laminating piezoelectric films sandwiched by electrodes, and bonding the piezoelectric films by adhesive layers. This piezoelectric element can be bent upward or downward by distributing electricity to the electrodes and applying a voltage to the piezoelectric films.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-115580